zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Mount Lanayru
Walnot Mountain |people = Koroks Naydra }} Mount Lanayru is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is one of the region of the Lanayru province of Hyrule. However like Lanayru Road its map data comes from the Hateno Tower. History Long ago in the distant past the Spring of Wisdom was constructed atop Mount Lanayru where the Spirit of Ice Naydra served since ancient times. Like the other springs, the Princesses of Hyrule would visit the spring to train and pray to awaken their divine sealing powers through special rituals. However unlike the other springs, there is an ancient decree that forbids anyone under the age of seventeen from setting foot upon the mountain as it is said only the wise may set foot there though it it unclear if it is literal or legal prohibition. In any case the Royal Family of Hyrule are bound by the decree and must wait until their seventeenth birthday to visit the mountain. This prevented Zelda from training at the spring until she turned seventeen. The day before her seventeenth birthday, Zelda and Link rode their horses to the Sanidin Park Ruins on Safula Hill where Zelda pointed out Mount Lanayru and explained they would be going their the next day as Zelda forbidden from any further research by her father Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule put all her hopes that her power would awaken there. Zelda and Link were joined by their fellow Champions to provide moral support though waited at the Lanayru Road - East Gate while Link and Zelda travelled up the mountain to the spring. Meanwhile back at Hyrule Castle King Rhoam after having a change of heart resolved to allow Zelda to continue her research once she returned from Mount Lanayru. Zelda's power failed to manifest once again leaving her depressed as she and Link returned to the East Gate though Urbosa pointed out the mountain was not her last shot as anything might spark them to awaken. Mipha tried to tell Zelda what helped her focus when using Mipha's Grace but was interrupted by a sudden rumbling and the appearance of a dark cloud over Hyrule Castle. As it turned out, Calamity Ganon had chosen to make his return on Zelda's birthday leaving the Champions with little time to prepare. Even without her powers, Zelda refused to hide preferring to fight alongside her comrades. While the other Champions went to their Divine Beasts, Link and Zelda went to Hyrule Castle to confront Ganon. Unfortunately Ganon had learned from his previous defeat and sent the Scourges of the Divine Beasts to kill their pilots and imprison their spirits to control the Divine Beasts while Ganon corrupted the Guardians. Turning Hyrule's ancient technology against his enemies, the four Champion pilots and King Rhoam were killed while Link and Zelda barely escaped fleeing Hyrule Field to Blatchery Plain where they were cornered by Guardians. Link was injured protecting Zelda who awoke her power while selflessly shielding the exhausted Link. Guided by the ancient voice of the Master Sword, Zelda had Link placed in the Slumber of Restoration in the Shrine of Resurrection to heal. After entrusting the Master Sword to the Great Deku Tree, Zelda sealed herself and Ganon in Hyrule Castle. These events became known as the Great Calamity. During the Great Calamity, Naydra became infected by Malice created during the Great Calamity when water was corrupted by Ganon. Naydra was apparently more vulnerable to Malice due to being the Spirit of Ice as ice is frozen water. Weakened Naydra took refuge atop Mount Lanayru awaiting for the Hero to return. Guided by Hylia via the Spring's Goddess Statue, Link appears before Naydra and is tasked by Hylia with cleansing Naydra of the Malice corruption. Upon being freed Naydra returns to the Mountain where Hylia has Link shoot its body with an Arrow or Sword Beam to receive Naydra's Scale which he must offer to the Spring to reveal the Jitan Sa'mi Shrine hidden. After being freed, Naydra flies around Mount Lanayru, over the Lanayru Sea near Mount Lanayru, or from Mount Lanayru through Lanayru Road. Environment Mount Lanaryu is as frigid as the Hebra Mountains region, with a dramatic decrease in temperature, requiring either two cold-withstanding clothing or mid-level cold resistant food. Animals otherwise indigenous to the Hebra region in the northwest have the possibility of spawning. Ice-elemental white chuchus and Keese are prevalent in the snowfield and summit, as well as Lizalfos enemies hiding on the mountain path, ready to ambush passerby. The mountain is also the home of the Spring of Wisdom, as well as its guardian Dragon Spirit Naydra. Mount Lanaryu is unique in appearance, as the mountain has large crystal spires dotting the perimeter of the mountain, giving it a more crowned look. Like the small mountains to the west of Death Mountain in Eldin, the spires are angled towards the top of the frigid peak. The only major route to the mountain is from the west, passing the lakeside Lanayru Promenade, a small temperate clearing (home to both a Lynel and a Hinox) and the pine forest to the west the Naydra Snowfield. This route is available on two sides: from Kakariko Village, passing the Great Fairy in the forest, or through the wide Rabia Plain on the south side of Rutala River. Either way, Link will still have to deal with the Lynel and other monsters on the path. However the paths can be bypassed by climbing Walnot Mountain from Retsam Forest then traveling and climbing up up Lanayru Range to Mount Lanayru. Link can also climb up the mountain from the Lanayru Sea though this requires a large Stamina Gauge, lots of Stamina restoring food and elixirs (Enduring Elixirs & Energizing Elixirs). The Climbing Gear set upgraded to at least two stars can make climbing easier though Link requires Spicy food and Spicy Elixirs to protect himself from the cold as the climbing set lacks Cold Resistance. Thus it is possible to avoid the Lynel near the East Gate through going around it or bypassing it entirely. The Hinox of Purifier Lake is completely optional unless Link wishes to defeat it in order to acquire Medal of Honor: Hinox which requires all Hinox mini-bosses in Hyrule to be defeated at least once. Due to its location, Mount Lanayru is generally inaccessible to horses and has apparently been that way for over one hundred years as Link and Zelda apparently left their horses behind when they journeyed to Mount Lanayru. Etymology Mount Lanayru shares its name with its province and the other regions. As stated by Zelda in a recovered memory, Mount Lanayru is named after the Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations